A Brakayla Christmas Special
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla Makoola,the only guard girl who works for the kings,doesn't feel in the Christmas spirit this year.Since a certain raven-haired boy left,she feels..loneley.What if the Kings do something to make the girl happy?Maybe like..Bringing the raven-haired boy home for Christmas?How will Mikayla react to this?Read more to find out in this Brakayla Christmas special!(Story is better)
1. The Gift

**Hey Guys! I decided to make a Brakayla Christmas special! The '25 Days of Christmas with POK' is deleted. There was so much for me to do that I couldn't handle. So, I decided to make this instead! I hope you guys will like this short two-shot! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**A Brakayla Christmas Special**

**Christmas Eve**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**It's Christmas Eve, here on Kinkow. Everyone is excited for the holiday. Everyone but me. You see, it's been four months since a certain raven-haired boy left. Ever since he left, I feel like I have some sort of connection towards him. He keeps appearing in my dreams and I find it so strange, really.

I feel like I need to see him. I've missed him so much. On with what's currently happened, we have a new king. When Boomer went in an air ballon to get him, a storm stopped him. That's when King Boz came. His ship sank in the plaza and he came along with other Minduions. An intresting fact is that Minduions are aggressive huggers.

Any way's Boomer and Boz would go on crazy adventures like Boomer and Brady would that. This Christmas, it's snowing. That's really wierd. It only snows on the mountains in Kinkow. Never the village. This Christmas, I don't feel like being so happy. I know that Christmas is the time for family and giving. I just don't feel in the mood for all of that.

I walked around the throne room, bored out of my mind. I had completely nothing to do, nowhere to go. I would of gone on a guard shift, but, my dad thinks I really shouldn't. _I just hate his overprotective side! _And, I would help decorate, but, that just feels a bit too boring for me at this year. So, I just decided to check up on the kings. Now, that, my dad would let me do. I walked up the stairs to the kings room.

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V  
**Boz and I were in our room playing on the pool table.

"Do you know what's up with Mikayla?" Boz spoke up. "She seems to be down lately."

"I don't know." I replied. "Wait, why do you care? You don't even like her!"

"Sure, I may not like her, but, can't I at least be friendly with her?"

"Since when are you 'friendly' with her?!" I asked.

"I was just wondering if we should do something to cheer her up. Like get her a gift or something." Boz said.

"Yeah, maybe we should do that!" I said. "And I know just the thing to get her!" I dropped my stick and picked up the phone. I started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Boz asked.

"You'll see." I told him. I left Boz with a confused expression. Both him and Mikayla are in for a suprise.

"What are you two up to?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up to see Mikayla. "Oh, hey Mikayla."

"What are you doing?" She asked again.

"We were just playing a game of pool." Boz said. "Do you want to join?"

"Sure." Mikayla said. "But I don't know really know how to play."

"Don't worry, we'll teach you." I said.

* * *

**Christmas Morning: Mikayla's P.O.V  
**"Merry Christmas!" I heard voices screamed. I jumped up on my bed, my hand gripped firmly on my machete.

"Who goes there?" I asked.

"Gosh, Mikayla." A voice said. I turned my head and see Boomer. "Can't you relax?"

"Yeah, Mikayla." I heard another voice say. I turned my head to see Boz. "It's Christmas!"

I put my machete down and sat down on my bed. "I'm sorry my kings. You just scared me for a second there."

"It's alright." Boomer said.

"Come down stairs, we have a big suprise for you." Boz said.

They left and I followed after them. Once I got down stairs, I saw a huge box in the middle of the throne room. "That's for me?" I asked, pointing to the box. Boomer and Boz nodded their heads a fumble 'yes.' I walked over to the box. The wierdest thing happened at that moment. The box opened by it's self and out came someone I thought I could never see again. I gasped.

* * *

**What do you think Boz and Boomer got Mikayla? If I made it pretty obvious, sorry. The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. Please Review! Have a happy Christmas Eve and Christmas! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	2. The Present

**Happy Holidays Everyone!(I know, I'm late.) Thanks for the reviews! I decided to make this story three chapters! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Present **

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I was completly frozen. I could not believe who was standing infront of me. It was...Brady... _What is he doing here? I thought he left! How did Boomer and Boz get him here?! Oh. My. Goodness. _

"Suprise, Mikayla!" Brady exclaimed. He held his arms out and walked closer to me for a hug. I took a step back. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"Mikayla, aren't you happy that Brady's here?" Boomer asked.

I turned around to face him and Boz. "I guess- maybe- I don't know!" I stuttered before looking at Brady once more and running away to my room. Once I got to my room, I shut the door and slid down it. _That was so embarassing! _I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Minutes later, someone knocked on my door. "Who's there?" I asked.

"It's Boomer." I heard Boomer's voice at the other end of the door. "Can you please let me in?"

I got up and opened the door for Boomer. "Yes, my king?"

"What's wrong, Mikayla?" He asked me. "I thought that you wanted to see Brady."

"I know. It's just that..." I trailed off. "...I don't really know..."

"How can you not know?" Boomer asked.

"That's the problem." I replied. My voice got quieter. "I don't know."

"When you do know, then, I want you to come down stairs. It's Christmas and we'd love it if you were there. Alright?"

"Alright." I said. I was about to shut the door again when Boomer stopped me.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"I just wanted to let you know, when I called Brady up to come here, he didn't seem so happy. It wasn't because I called him. He said that it was because he missed you. He said that he couldn't stand another day being wothout you. He was also more than glad to here."

"But, didn't he want to see you too?" I asked. "Didn't he miss you?"

"He did." Boomer said. "But, it was you he missed the most."

"Why would he miss me?" I asked. "I _was _the person who made him leave in the first place."

Boomer shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you have to find that out yourself _if_ you come downstairs."

I thought about this for a moment. _Should I go down there? Should I talk to Brady? _

"It's either now or never." Boomer said.

"Ok, fine!" I said. "I'm coming."

"Good." Boomer said. "Let's go." Boomer started walking and I followed after him.

* * *

When we went down stairs, I saw that Brady and Boz were engrossed in a conversation.

"Oh, that sounded cool!" Boz says. "Did you and Boomer really cheat death?"

"Everyday." Brady says happily. "What about you and Boomer. What did you two do?"

"All sorts of stuff!" Boz replied. "We went through evil dentists, a wilderness beast, and even Mason's ex!"

"It sounded like you two had a lot of fun." Brady says. "I wish I was there."

"Oh, don't worry." Boz says. "You can now that you're back!"

The two laughed at how silly they were. Brady turned his head and saw me. "Oh, hey Mikayla."

I looked at Boomer for help. He nodded his head and gave me a 'thumbs-up' meaning that I can do this. I looked back at Brady. "Brady, c-can we talk alone?"

"Okay." Brady got up and followed me.

* * *

We walked up the stairs and went to my room. Once I shut the door, Brady spoke up. "What's wrong Mikayla? I hope I didn't upset you again. I don't-"

I cut him off. "It's alright Brady. You didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to ask you some questions. That's all."

"Alright. Ask away." Brady leaned against a wall, waiting for all sorts of questions to be thrown at him.

I took a deep breath before starting...

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! What do you think Mikayla will ask Brady? Do you think they'll stay friends? Or even better, will they be more than just friends? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! :) **

**The next chapter will be uploaded later or tommorrow. Most likely tomorrow. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	3. Mikayla's 'Special' Present

**Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mikayla's 'Special' Present**

**In Mikayla's Room**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**"First of all, do you still believe all the things Candace said back at the jungle? I'm asking you this because you should know that I really didn't say any of those."

Brady slightly chuckled. "No, I do not believe all the things Candace said _anymore._"

"Then, why did you still leave?"

"Because, I needed to some time to think about a lot of things." Brady stood up properly. "But, I realized that I didn't need to be mature to get you to like me. I also realized that I'm better as a immature, goofball who misses up all the time."

"Wow." I said. "It took you four long months to realize that? I'm surprised."

Brady chuckled again. "I'm even surprised myself."

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course, I forgive you."

"That easily?" I asked. "I mean, I _was _the person who made you leave. And I hurt your feelings. I also started to blame myself for everything you did once you got on this island! It's all because of me you left! I'm sorry. I just feel...I just feel so dumb right now." I sat down on my bed and looked down.

Brady sat down next to me. "Hey, don't say that about yourself." He said softly as he wrapped an arm around me. "Don't blame yourself for everything I did. And, it's not your fault for me leaving. I should be the one blamed for making you act like this. I left because I just didn't know any better. I thought that you actually meant all those things. You're not dumb, Mikayla. If anything, you're amazing."

I slowly looked up. "Do you really mean it?"

Brady nodded his head. "Yes."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure." Brady said. "What is it?"

I got up and walked to my dresser. I did not want to meet Brady's eyes when I said this. "Boomer told me that when he called you, you didn't sound so happy. He said that you said that it was because you missed me. Is that that true?"

I turned around to face Brady again. He looked embarrased. His cheeks were turning bright red. "Well..."

"He also said that you said that you couldn't stand another day without me and that you were more than glad to come back. Is that also true?"

"Yes." Brady replied. "Yes it is. Everything I said was true. I really did miss you. I really couldn't go another day without you. And, I was really more than glad to come back."

"Then why didn't you when you had a chance to?" I sat back down on my bed next to him.

"Well, the ballon I took, sort of crash-landed when I got to Chicago. So, I really couldn't do a thing about it."

"But, why didn't you call us and tell us that you needed a ride?" I asked.

He sighed heavingly. "I figured that by the time I got to Chicago, you and the others would of already found out that I left and would be mad at me."

"So, is everything is alright between us?" I asked. "Are we friends again?"

"Yup." Brady says. "Should we go downstairs and join the others?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, before I forget." Brady said while reaching into his jacket pocket. "I got you a gift."

He handed me a small, well-wrapped, rectangular box. "What's this?" I asked.

"Just a little something I picked up. I think you'll like it." He replied. I looked at him for a moment. "Go ahead, open it."

I took the box out of his hands and slowly ripped the wrapping. I opened the box and saw a small locket the color gray. I looked closely at the engravings. It had: _MM_. "This is a beautiful gift you gave me. Are those my initails engraved into them?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you get this?" I asked. "I've never seen this at the jewlers here on Kinkow."

"That's because it's not from here." Brady replied. "I got it when I was still in Chicago."

"It most of costed you a fortune to get this."

"It did. But, I'm not too worried about the price."

"Then, what are you worried about?"

"It doesn't really matter right now."

"Well, I love it. Thank you." I said while standing up.

"You're welcome." Brady said while standing up too. I decided to do something I haven't done in quiet a while. I kissed Brady. I don't mean like a kiss on the cheek. I mean like a real kiss. Not like the one your mom would give you when you go to sleep. Or a little friendly kiss on the cheek. No, I was talking about a real kiss. On the lips. Brady was really surprised at this. And I mean _really _surprised. It took him a while to realize what was going on but, he eventually gave in. We pulled away after a couple of seconds.

Brady was completely frozen."Wow- did you just- and that actually was a- why did you do that?"

I laughed at Brady's lose of words. "Why don't we join the other's down stairs?"

"O-okay." Brady said. I laughed one more time before grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs so we can join the others.

* * *

Now, I feel great. Brady's back and I'm having a great time. After the whole gift-exchanging and stuff, Brady and I talked and thought that since we like each other, we should date. But, of course, we had to go through my dad first. Luckily, my dad was nice enough to let us go. He said that it since it was Christmas, he shouldn't get all angered for nothing. I find that strange. Especailly for my dad...

Brady, Boomer, Boz, and I changed so we can go outside. The Kings showed their childish side by running outside and making snow angeles. I rolled my eyes at this. _They'll never grow up, will they? _After they got to make their snow angeles, we had a snowball fight. It was fun getting hit by snowballs. And yet, this was my best Christmas yet...

* * *

**That's it for this Brakayla Christmas Special! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
